City Of Fire
by samjordon08
Summary: Warhammer/Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover. An Accident in a war results in two Star Wars realities joining the combined Warhammer/Harry Potter universe. They'll learn that there are far worse people than those who just want to rule the world or universe. Will feature appearances/references from other universes.
1. Prologue

City of Fire

Prologue

Standing on a balcony on Coruscant, several generations and different versions of heroes and villains were looking over the city at the sea in the distance. The thing was Coruscant, as of several weeks ago, didn't even have an ocean at all. Even more concerning was that Coruscant, for all its considerable size, had been considerably smaller than it was now.

A stranger came along when they all met all those weeks ago and after initial hostile attitudes, explained the situation to them. He explained that their realities had merged and were now effectively unable to separate. He also explained that his own reality had merged with this one and a massive war was being waged. Together they also discovered that many other worlds from their realities and timelines had merged into this world. Worlds such as Tatooine, Rhen Var and Mustafar, to name but a few could now be found as continents on this planet known as Earth.

Then another stranger came and gave them an offer that seemed irresistible. It was an offer of peace so long as they did not interfere with the war being waged across the world. It was a sincere offer but it was not believed. The first stranger then offered to help rearm and reequip the various armed groups on the condition that they make peace with each other, no matter how reluctant they were, and they helped the in war being waged. They agreed after considering that their possible fates could be a lot worse now.

As a result of those events, the many heroes and villains intervened in an attack conducted by the second stranger who as it so happened was in charge of a powerful empire known as Outer Heaven. The attack was beaten off with heavy casualties on both sides. Outer heaven lost less ships, aircraft and men but could not inflict decisive enough losses on the combined Navies so were forced to retreat. After the battle, the first stranger learnt more about their new enemy and their new world.

Outer Heaven was made up of many peoples and races but it had originated with a race known as Greenskins. Overtime Greenskins had diversified so much that many Greenskins no longer had green skin. Their ruler, Samgon, appreciated technology and innovation, which meant that Outer Heaven had built millions of tanks, warships and other types of weaponry such as Artillery and aircraft. The first stranger they had met, Harry Potter, also explained that due to advancements in technology by many nations, this resulted in the technical death of the old world. From Samgon's point of view, as it was his they were all in. Even ideas from other realities had been stolen or 'borrowed' and adapted. Which was why in their first naval battle with Outer Heaven, the formerly galactic governments had been surprised to see ships that looked remarkably like their own. But they differed in the fact that the Outer Heaven ships had been built with movement in water in mind.

In the aftermath of that battle, The Various regimes refitted their ground forces to accept physical munitions as the physics of the reality they were now in rendered blasters useless. The process was completed just in time as Coruscant came under massive bombardment from the sea and from the air.

So as the heroes and villains looked at the massive army unloading at their beachhead, one thing became immediately clear. They were going to be in a fight unlike any they had fought before. The skies were filled with ARC-170s, TIE fighters and interceptors, X-wings, V-wings and Vulture droids dogging it out with Bf-109s, FW-190s and Me-262s while bombers and ground attack aircraft mercilessly bombed and strafed the opposing lines trying to create advantages for their respective ground forces.

"I'll be back. I've got some tricks up my sleeves but I need to go and get them. Don't have too much fun without me." Harry Potter said cockily before he departed to an unknown destination.

"Okay what's the plan? We don't know when he'll be back." Asked Luke (B1).

"We Fight" replied Darth Vader (A1) as if it was obvious.

"I think I have a plan" Said Anakin. At their sceptical looks, he amended it, "Okay, half a plan. We're going to need to mix some of our units around."

"Okay, it's better than nothing. Let's go." Said Rey (A2).

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, WARHAMMER OR STAR WARS. I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY IT ONCE.


	2. The WSF Handbook Of VIPs (P1)

The WSF handbook- The Star Wars Realities Part 1

Naming guide/Personality Summaries Part 1

Owing to the recent presence of several generations from a pair of realities, we have seen fit to update our handbook to include important figures you're likely to come across. As you know well, if you have ever watched a Star Wars Movie or T.V. series or read a Star Wars comic or book then you'll likely know some of the people you may meet but for those who do not then this guide is to help familiarise somewhat with those people who you may encounter.

To further help, owing to the fact you may encounter doubles who may older, younger or have slightly different experiences, there is a guide system with the letter A or B to indicate the dimension and timeline and, with some exceptions, a number to indicate where in their timeline they have reached.

*It should also be noted that there has been confusion as to whether these are two realities or more than that. It is indeed only two realities but an accident in Outer Heaven has resulted in a merge of their time streams so there is indeed more than one out there.

# the numbering guide is not perfect but is designed to help. It should be noted that some of the personalities and their numbering probably may have been drawn any amount of time between each number i.e Anakin (A3 and A4) likely have a year or two difference in experience but other persons of interest such as Rey (A1 and A2) may only have a few weeks difference in terms of experiences.

Young Anakin (A) - This one, from his point of view, has just left Tatooine and is now at Coruscant at the quarters of Queen Padme Amidala, her decoy, bodyguards and other companions. Unlikely to be targeted for assassination but at high risk of being kidnapped.

Young Anakin (B) - This one, from his point of view, has just destroyed the Droid Control ship and was at Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. Upon his reality merging with this one, he was moved to Coruscant for both safety reasons and a recall ordered by our Boss, Harry Potter. Unlikely to be targeted for Assassination but at high risk of being kidnapped.

Young Padme (A) - This Padme is currently posing as a Handmaiden while her bodyguard posed as her. She is queen of Naboo at this point in her timeline and is at Coruscant after having left Tatooine. She is highly unlikely to be even considered for assassination but is considered to be at extremely high risk of kidnapping. This is due to Outer Heaven and its satellite states considering female POWs as highly valuable assets and they are used to breed more troops to supplement natural born troops, spore born recruits, parasite born troops, clones and other nasty or horrific methods.

Young Padme (B) –This version no longer hides her identity as queen and attended Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. She has been recalled to Coruscant and is with her counterpart from the (A) universe who was still experiencing the events she had already gone through. She is highly unlikely to be even considered for assassination but is considered to be at extremely high risk of kidnapping. This is due to Outer Heaven and its satellite states considering female POWs as highly valuable assets and they are used to breed more troops to supplement natural born troops, spore born recruits, parasite born troops, clones and other nasty or horrific methods.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (A1) - Was meeting with Jedi Council alongside his master at the time of the reality merge. Considered to be headstrong but tough warrior and should be supported when possible to increase success.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (B1) – Just attended his master's funeral and has been given permission to train Young Anakin (B). Headstrong but somewhat wiser after death of his master, he should be assisted in some matters and is a tough warrior.

Qui-Gon Jinn (A) – Wise, skilled, somewhat rebellious. Has an instinct to 'feel the moment' and a good teacher. Possibly a good commander. Should take advice or keep it in mind at the very least.

Jar-Jar Binks (A1) – Clumsy, thoughtless, idiotic and easily manipulated but caring person. Some of our Men believe the theory that he is secretly a Sith Lord. It is recommended to give him quiet tasks that even he should be able to do but will receive little notice. The same advice applies to the (A2-5) and (B1-4).

Darth Maul (A1) – Highly Dangerous Sith Assassin wielding a double bladed lightsaber. Our men should be grateful he's fighting with us and not against us. Darth Maul is also a capable strategist but at this point in his timeline is more of a Lackey.

Captain Panaka (A1) – Good Fighter, he is to have eyes kept on him owing to his status as the Empire's puppet ruler of Naboo in the future of his timeline. He is however believed to be good in nature.

Jedi Council (A1) – This summary concludes that everyone on said council are capable fighters and leaders but owing to the Sith re-emergence at this point in the timeline and merger of our realities, their readiness should be looked into. This Advice also applies to (B1) hence why there is no separate entry for them.

Anakin Skywalker (A1) – Highly skilled, Emotionally unbalanced and headstrong. This Anakin had been pursuing Count Dooku with Obi-Wan and had just entered Count Dooku's secret hanger at Geonosis. Capable of Command but requires supervision. Soldiers should also have a spare lightsaber just in case.

Anakin Skywalker (B1) – On Coruscant, having fought Count Dooku and lost his right arm, he and Padme Amidala were about to get married at the time of the reality merge. Just as above, except maybe having the spare lightsaber owing to further experience than his counterpart.

Padme Amidala (A1) - No longer queen of Naboo, this one has just recovered from falling out of gunship on the move and is with some clone troopers racing to Count Dooku's secret hanger. Level-headed and experienced, Outer Heaven forces will consider her a threat but one that would be neutralised rather than killed owing to previously mentioned standing orders from Outer Heaven that female soldiers and VIPs be taken prisoner at all costs and are to avoid using lethal fire when such targets are spotted.

Padme Amidala (B1) - This one like her counterpart is no longer queen of Naboo. Was returning to Naboo with Anakin Skywalker (B1)at the time of the reality merge. As previously mentioned, should be protected at all costs to avoid her being taken prisoner by Outer Heaven.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (A2) - Strict, but somewhat easy going. He knows when to be tough and when to take things easy. Highly skilled warrior but still needs some work on his skills. Is a capable commander and our men should pay heed to his words when he is around although like others who are here, needs to learn a bit about warfare in this reality as it can be forgotten they are no longer in theirs. This one had pursued Count Dooku to his secret hanger prior to reality merge.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (B2) - As above but had duelled Count Dooku and had been injured. Was at Jedi Temple on Coruscant at the time of the reality merge.

Mace Windu (A2- A4)- Very Able Generals, each have almost the same versatile skill set and are very wise as well. Motivations may prove to be their undoing. Each of them was at Geonosis, Ryloth and the Jedi temple on Coruscant respectively.

Darth Vader (A1)- Anakin Skywalker reborn as Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith. This version of Vader is able to remove his suit and deactivate it. Suit is incredibly resistant to Water pressure and burning from incredibly high temperatures such as from Lava. Dangerous Warrior and, somehow, well liked commander by the soldiers although officers fear him. Our Soldiers should wear lightsaber resistant metal armour and carry force repellent drugs/devices. This advice applies to other versions of Vader as well. This version has not long faced the ancient Sith Lord known as Lord Momin and attempted to resurrect Padme Amidala.

Darth Vader (B1)- Anakin Skywalker reborn as Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith. This version is unable to leave his life support suit at all. A dangerous warrior and formidable commander. Officers fear him due to a high mortality rate under his command although this advice applies to all Vader's from their respective timelines and realities. Has been hunting Jedi and has just taken the boy known as Galen Marek (B1) to train as a secret apprentice. This Vader and others further down his timestream (see B2-B5) has vowed never to return to Tatooine and this may be exploited in some way by Outer Heaven forces who may invade Tatooine.

Ezra Bridger (A1) - Recently joined crew of the ship known as the ghost, this orphan is capable of using the force but not trained in its use. Skilled in sneaking around places and acting. There is no Ezra Bridger from (B) universe so all relevant entries are from (A) universe.

Ezra Bridger (A2)- Ezra Bridger at this point in his timeline has spoken to Jedi Master Yoda via the force in the Lothal Jedi Temple and would've been forced to escape aforementioned temple to avoid Inquisitors had the reality merge not occurred. Ezra Bridger is also further trained at this point in the timeline.

Grand Inquisitor (A1)- Former Jedi, now servant of Emperor Palpatine (A1) and Darth Vader (A1), he is interested in the knowledge held in the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He is currently with other inquisitors at their base while Darth Vader (A1) is at Mustafar. He has now been summoned back to Coruscant for the campaigns to come.

Luke Skywalker (A1) – Son of Anakin Skywalker, at this point in his timeline has just arrived on Yavin 4 and would soon be battling against the Death star. Lack of experience at this point but is more than made up for in raw power in the force and guidance in its usage. Like his father, he is an exceptional pilot although maybe not as skilled mechanic as he was/is. Does not know at this point, that Vader is his father or Leia is his sister.

Luke Skywalker (B1)- Having destroyed the Death Star, he has been presented with a medal and is considered a hero. Has taken part in missions to destroy a star destroyer and retrieve a batch of X-wing fighters. Experienced as a operative already but not yet as a commander. Also a exceptional pilot like his counterpart from the (A) timeline.

Rey (A1)- Girl of unknown origins although known to have resided on Jakku. She is powerful and is very skilled despite a lack of training. Had just escaped Starkiller base as it was destroyed and preparing to seek out Luke Skywalker(A5). Very useful ally and friend. Should be included in commando ops but not considered experienced enough to command major units.

Kylo Ren (A1)- Dark side user formerly known as Ben Solo. He is a highly dangerous warrior and interrogator in addition to being a capable commander. He is also highly suspect to lashing out when emotional. Advice is to keep some distance away from him in event of him lashing out but keep close to him when battle becomes a close quarters fight. Has just been defeated and evacuated from Starkiller base just prior to its destruction.

Rey (A2) - Girl of unknown origins although known to have resided on Jakku. Has just escaped the Supremacy and was trained to some degree by Luke Skywalker (A5) beforehand and had returned to the Millennium Falcon. Very useful ally and friend. Should be included in commando ops but not considered experienced enough to command major units. She now shares a type of bond with Kylo Ren (A2) and this could be useful or detrimental depending on circumstances.

Kylo Ren (A2)- having destroyed his mask and assassinated Supreme Leader Snoke, he is now Supreme Leader of the First Order and had been preparing to attack Resistance base on Crait at time of the Reality merge.

Further information on various personalities is included in Part 2. If you have difficulty understanding any information in these sections, please get any material, new or old (preferably a mix of both) and go from there.

**Background information to the accident that occurred in Outer Heaven mention in the warnings at the start of this section is restricted to Commanders with the proper clearance to access it.


	3. Chapter 1- Operation Surge

Chapter 1 – Operation Surge

Pre-chapter A/N. This is the first of the campaign chapters for this story. There is no dialogue and please read the prior chapter. It helps to understand who is who somewhat better.

**June 22- August 26. IC Era 6- y4578 **

Samgon had been planning an attack for several weeks. Ever since he had established Beachheads in Coruscant, he had wanted to break out from them. His beachheads were unconnected but as the situation stood, they were impossible to smash and each had supplies to last several months and those supplies were building.

The initial attacks, once the beachheads in the south had been established, had been fended off by bloody, desperate defences and as Outer Heaven forces had been preparing to renew their push, they were caught wrong footed by several, very timely counterattacks. The counterattacks eventually withered away as Outer Heaven continued to pour reinforcements into the beachheads. The situation eventually stabilised and both sides prepared for the next series of battles.

The situation at sea had entered stalemate very quickly. Outer Heaven had established numerous offshore platforms and stationed several fleets to help keep supply lines open. Outer Heaven's naval forces were unable to stop the unified, no longer galactic governments' armed forces from being resupplied by their own naval forces. Neither Outer Heaven nor the unified governments could land decisive blows on each other's naval forces.

Samgon's new offensive, codenamed Operation Surge, began with a 75 minute nonstop aerial and artillery bombardment that pulverised many outposts or suppressed other positions. Very little response from the artillery of the unified armed forces meant that they had to respond with airpower during the bombardment. A massive infantry attack followed the bombardment and was supported tanks and assault guns. The unified Armies found their frontlines and forward reserve positions breached and overwhelmed in just a matter of hours.

Anakin Skywalker (A2) ordered several counterattacks to halt the attacks in his sector. Clone troopers and Battle droids launched several tank and walker attacks but they were not supported by infantry and almost all the armour that had been launched into the attack was either destroyed or disabled and captured. Any remaining armour that had not been disabled or destroyed wound up routing and fleeing to the rear areas. By the end of the first day, the central three beachheads were linked and had been expanded. The captured areas included some industrial and business districts and hundreds of thousands, if not millions possibly billions, of people suddenly found themselves captured and taken to Outer Heaven or to Mordor, Outer Heaven's brother nation.

Darth Vader (B1) had more success fending off the attacks in his sector of front. He halted the linking of two more beachheads and managed to stall the Outer Heaven advance. Most Attacks were beaten back on that first day with heavy casualties except for a few chosen locations where the attacks were allowed to proceed then were counterattacked themselves when Vader(B1) attacked the extended flanks of those units that had 'broken through' and mauled them to near breaking point. The defence in this sector had largely withstood the first attacks.

In another sector of the front, Luke (B2) failed to prevent the connection of two more beachheads but managed to limit any further gains made by Operation Surge in that sector thanks to plentiful air support. Once the front had stabilised, Luke (B2) began assembling troops and heavy weapons for a counterattack timed to start the next morning.

The first day of the attack produced mixed results for both sides. From the Outer Heaven perspective, the central advance had achieved a decisive breakthrough and the central (and main) beachheads had been linked together. However the other beachheads caused concern, which in turn caused Samgon to rethink his tactics in many sectors.

For the Unified armies, the day had been just short of a disaster. Their central defences had been smashed thoroughly but the flanks had held up remarkably well and slowed the speed of the attacks in those sectors. The Unified armies failed to recognise the potential rewards of removing the salient being formed in the middle of the front.

Both sides therefore prepared for the next series of actions that would happen the next day.

Day two of the offensive was a messier affair than that of the first. The central front found Samgon's forces closing in on a political district (A1) and had captured several civilian districts. Millions of civilians were taken captive and removed from Coruscant where from they would be taken to Outer Heaven, Samgon's other nation of Mordor or several other hidden locations for various purposes. Several Kampfgruppen pushed too far ahead and were cut off. They were then battered severely by units led by The Grand Inquisitor (A1) and Ezra Bridger (A2) but managed to break out at the cost of even more heavy casualties.

The two beachheads on the left flank facing Darth Vader (B1) found some success and managed to establish a connection corridor with each other that was about 7 and half miles wide. Efforts to reduce the resulting pocket came to naught owing to very stubborn resistance that inflicted further casualties on the armies of Outer Heaven. Vader (B1) gave up a few hundred meters in less important sectors in order to try and concentrate forces in order to sever the new corridor between the beachheads.

The forces in the beachhead on the right flank delayed their offensive until the late afternoon when several major airstrikes took out supply dumps, Artillery positions and several communication posts. The airstrikes were then followed by ground attacks led by dozens of infantry units and were supported by armour units. The attackers managed to penetrate the frontline in a couple of places and threatened to cut off several units caught in the formation of a mini salient between the two bulges. In this sector, airpower made things uncomfortable for both sides.

In the Late afternoon, the Outer Heaven forces launched a series of destructive punches that not only flung the attackers back to their start line but also pushed them back to an assembly area which once help space borne warships. The primary reasons that the whole area wasn't overrun were a combination of concentrated artillery fire and round the clock airstrikes supplemented by ground based Naval Artillery.

The next two weeks found both sides pushing back and forth, dealing heavy damage to each other. The forces of Outer Heaven noticed a considerable increase in enemy reinforcements which included forces sent by Emperor Karl Franz and forces sent by the Chaos Gods. (Both of whom existed in Samgon's universe beforehand)

They also noted a small presence of WSF forces and concluded (rightly) that Harry Potter was preparing a major counter-offensive against them. Samgon's forces used their airpower and long range artillery guns to harass suspected assembly areas to try and stall that possibility.

The Various allies also harassed Samgon's forces with airpower and artillery fire as well as launching several commando raids that captured supplies, men and machinery. Outer Heaven continued attacks for another week while fallback positions were prepared.

The offensive ended after 3 weeks of attacks and Outer Heaven units were tired. In some cases, they had been exhausted and more than a few had been shattered so badly that they needed rebuilding.

The expected counter offensive came a week later. Five massive army groups hammered the armies of Outer Heaven. Samgon's panzer divisions put up a formidable rearguard action while the infantry fell back. However it became increasingly clear to Samgon and his generals that the front was starting to disintegrate. A week later, the Outer Heaven infantry finally managed to reach and settle in their fall back positions which enabled the hard pressed panzers to speedily withdraw behind them and begin refitting after sustaining heavy casualties conducting the withdrawal. The allied armies closed up to Samgon's new defence line but were unable to breakthrough at any point.

A few weeks later, the allied armies tried to breakthrough again but the attack petered out with no gains whatsoever.

Both sides then began rebuilding their forces for the next round of battles. Both sides' air forces, once rested began preparations for the next phase of battles by bombing targets such as airstrips, docks, rail lines, supply dumps, roads and important installations such as Radar towers and factories.

The opposing navies did their parts by landing replacements and reinforcements as well as sinking convoy and warships and performing naval bombardments against all sorts of targets. Numerous ships on both sides were sunk although the naval situation was still in stalemate. A squadron of Outer Heaven's Land Destroyers were sunk by an aerial armada of consisting of TIE fighters, X-wings, Vulture Droids and ARC-170 fighter bombers as well as various heavy bombers from the WSF while a Squadron of (now sea bound) Star Destroyers and a pair of Lucrehulk Battleships were sunk by ambushing Outer Heaven Land Destroyers and Submarines, the latter of which the combined reluctant allies had great difficulty in trying to counter them and initially only the WSF could react.

Overall Samgon's offensive and the allied counteroffensive cost both sides over 2 million casualties.

Back at their respective headquarters, both sides began making plans to renew the offensive while some parties began making secret plans to try and affect the outcome of the campaign.

Author's notes

*Era 6 Imperial Calendar year 4578. Era 6 shows the Stories Orc Empire I and II, Harry Potter: Portable Ops, Sins of the Father III as well as its sequels as well as this story and future sequels and other stories. The story, The Deathless Child marks the end of Era 6.

The Era system, that I use, is explained (hopefully) in my profile.

The Date covers the Outer Heaven/ Greenskin offensive, the initial counteroffensive and subsequent attacks on the Outer Heaven defensive lines. It does not cover the build up to the battle nor the air/sea battle which continues up to the end of the campaign. The start of the campaign, which is the main event of the prologue, occurs on April 20th.

Like I've said previously in a chapter of Orc Empire I, I am not great with my explanations sometimes so bare with me, I will always try my hardest to clarify issues you may have with it.

Please Review and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	4. (FB) What Went Wrong In Outer Heaen (P1)

Warning- Graphic/Mature content is featured in this chapter.

**(FLASHBACK) What Went Wrong In Outer Heaven (Part 1)**

**November 1st. IC Era 6 y4577**

In a secret facility, in the middle of the Northern World's Edge Mountains, A number of Outer Heaven's Generals were meeting with their Emperor to discuss future offensive plans.

"My Emperor, we have finalised the plans for the attack on Norsca and Kislev." A Human-Orc General reported to Emperor Samgon.

"Good. I would like to see them." Samgon requested. A few Outer Heaven generals then brought out many maps containing the plans for the operation that would see the devastation and conquest of Norsca and Kislev.

"As you can see My Emperor, The plan will be to assemble 3 Army Groups and two independent Armies with over 250 Divisions and 100 brigades between them. They will conduct a series of encirclements at the borders before pushing through to the interior of both those lands. A further 60 Divisions will be used to reinforce the formations involved in the operation as needed." The Human-Orc General said confidently.

"Well done General. I trust this plan to achieve our aims in crushing the forces of chaos and threatening the Empire from the north. Go and oversee the preparations. Also consider an additional Army Group of 80 Divisions and 23 Brigades to be at your disposal. You will be greatly rewarded if you achieve the objectives of the plan."

"Thank you My Emperor." The Human-Orc General replied happily, saluted the Emperor and left. The remaining Generals waited for their Emperor to speak.

"My Generals, you may take half an hour to relax and flesh out any offensive proposals you may have or go over any defensive requests you may have. In the meantime, I shall be discussing several other matters with Gromgor and several others.

The Generals then began speaking amongst themselves as they filed out of the briefing room. After having had a double Vodka and Coke, Samgon also left the briefing room to meet with Gromgor and several important scientists who were well versed in Reality travel and Reality merging, who were all in another room.

"Ah my friends, and my dear Gromgor, welcome. I want to discuss the plans again." Samgon said. The scientists nodded their heads while Gromgor went up to Samgon, grabbed his forearm, pulled him close and hugged him very fondly.

"Good to see you too, my friend." Gromgor said happily.

"Shall we get to business?" Samgon suggested and the small group agreed. They sat down on sofas and had plenty of drinks in front of them. "I want to talk about the latest projects I've had in mind again."

"Samgon, remember the last few projects of like this. Project Sins of The Father III ended with a very heavy defeat before you were resurrected in this reality, Project Sins of the Father IV almost got you killed by your own son who followed you there and teamed up with his copy in that reality and Project Sins of the Father V was just short of a complete disaster and that's not even mentioning the first two that also went wrong for you." Gromgor said, almost virtually admonishing his friend and Emperor.

"There was also some success as well. Nathan Addler and his family from the third project have provided us with many countless thousands of soldiers for Outer Heaven using their breeding slaves. I was able to find a fair few prodigies in the forth one and I had enslaved portions of the populations of the fifth project's version of South America, Africa, France and Afghanistan in addition to escaping with a large fleet that I constructed." Samgon retorted but with an optimistic inflection in his voice.

"I notice you didn't mention the first two projects." Gromgor smirked.

"I also managed to gain servants for my second empire using alternate realities. They enforce my will like the Orcwraiths do." Samgon replied.

"The Potterwraiths you mean? They're good servants and good at enforcing your will but compared to the Orcwraiths, they're amateurs. They mostly just charge in with their powers and numbers until there's a breach." Gromgor said almost disdainfully.

"They're a lot better than you give them credit for; when they have to do that, they just do that tactic out of sheer...desperation or because the situation allows them to. Anyway I'm thinking Project 6, 7 and 8 will be more successful."

"I reckon it will go wrong again but I hope these projects succeed." Gromgor said sincerely.

The remainder of the half hour meeting was spent discussing the aims of Project Sins of the Father VI, VII and VIII. The meeting had just finished when an alarm sounded.

"**ALERT, ALERT. INTRUDERS IN BASE. REPEAT. INTRUDERS IN BASE." **Announced a soldier on the speaker system.

"Shit. Get the scientists and Generals to the shelters ASAP." Samgon ordered and several of his guards escorted the scientists to the shelters.

"Come on Boyz, Let's take the fight to the enemy." Gromgor encouraged and the remaining guards followed him and their Emperor to where the fighting was taking place.

The small group arrived to the middle of fighting between their troops and the enemy which appeared to be a motley selection of attackers from all across the allied nations and groups. Some dark spells and gunfire sailed past Samgon and Gromgor who charged towards them with assault rifles, submachine guns and a selection of Choppas although some of Samgon's guards and a few of the base's guards fell to the gunfire and spellfire. The attackers stood no chance against both Samgon and Gromgor but then, as the pair cut down the last of the defenders in front of them, more gunfire and explosions were heard.

"_**Enemy troops moving towards the shelters, requesting immediate assistance."**_

"_**Enemy troops moving towards Reality Jumping Device Chamber, we need immediate assistance. Enemy troops are being led by J-Aaagh..." **_

"Gromgor go and take out the enemy heading for the shelters and then meet me at the device chamber." Samgon ordered.

"Right" Gromgor nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the enemy. Samgon then began running towards the Reality device chamber.

Samgon charged into action slaughtering countless enemy troops with his bladed weapons, his custom StG44 and his powers. As the enemy continued coming, he noticed a familiar figure with a bionic arm moving towards him with a rage that only Greenskins knew so well.

"James 'Jack' Potter, you son of a bitch. How are you? I'm guessing you're still pissed off about all those times I've put you through the ringer ever since I created your reality then forced it to merge with this one." Samgon said sarcastically and cheerfully.

James 'Jack' Potter didn't say anything but pulled out a wand and a semi-automatic shotgun and began firing a barrage of spells and shotgun fire at Samgon. Samgon's eyes widened and began running back to the Reality Device Chamber intent on protecting it at all costs and barricading himself inside until reinforcements arrived. He eluded many of the shots and spells as he ran to towards the door of the Reality Device Chamber but when he got within a few feet of the room, he suddenly staggered as several spells and shotgun shells struck straight into him. Samgon briefly collapsed to the ground in pain and, in total agony he turned around to see his green blood splattered on the floor. He looked up and saw James 'Jack' Potter still coming towards him, intent on finishing off his foe. As the pair locked eyes with each other, Samgon somehow found the strength to stand up and staggered backwards grabbing the Chamber door while still staring at James Jack Potter, his eyes becoming wearier as he pulled the door shut with great difficulty. James 'Jack' Potter had begun running towards Samgon once he saw Samgon trying to barricade himself in the Chamber but was too late; Samgon had firmly shut the door.

Samgon looked out the door's window and saw James 'Jack' Potter staring back at him with such hatred. Samgon allowed himself to smile before beginning to lock the door. James 'Jack' Potter realised what Samgon was doing and attempted to unlock the door using spells, gunfire and explosions. The door would've been overwhelmed had Samgon not activated a second set of locks that completely sealed the chamber. James 'Jack' Potter slammed his bionic arm on the door as hard as he could as his anger showed through. Samgon staggered into the middle of the chamber and collapsed to his knees. James 'Jack' Potter saw this but had no time to see the consequences of his actions.

Gromgor used the base's CCTV system to see what was happening with his friend and boss. He saw Samgon locking himself into the chamber very badly wounded even by normal Orc standards. Then he saw James 'Jack' Potter running up to the chamber door and knew at once he had to fight off this enemy. He dispatched every spare soldier towards the Reality device Chamber before heading there himself. He and his small squad of soldiers shot and cut their way through the enemy, who were now blocking the way to the Reality device Chamber. Once they got there, Gromgor charged at James 'Jack' Potter who barely had time to react to the charge. Many blows were landed on each other although none caused a serious injury.

"You really were an idiot to come here. We can expect reinforcements to come from nearby bases while I'm guessing no one knows you're here." Gromgor taunted his opponent, guessing that no one from the Allied Nations had known about this attack. James 'Jack' Potter hesitated and began moving backwards, avoiding the increasingly vicious attacks and trying not respond to the statement. "I'm correct, aren't I? You really didn't think this through; I mean you've given us a propaganda victory without us having to try and you caused a lot of good men to be killed without accomplishing your main goal here. You should leave while you still can. I know my friend would at least offer the opportunity to at least try and get away even if there's no actual escape to be had. You've damaged your cause enough already, go and preserve what pride you have left." Gromgor said both tauntingly and sincerely. He threw his opponent into a wall and then throwing him into his own men.

Gromgor mercilessly cut down any soldiers trying to block his way towards James 'Jack' Potter cleaving them in two, cutting off limbs or cleaving them in two. His advance towards his opponent was only halted when James 'Jack' Potter raised his wand and fired a spell that lifted Gromgor off his feet, slammed him into a nearby wall and then, with a spin, falling to the floor and landed on his chest. Gromgor lifted his head to see James 'Jack' Potter beginning to get away from the base with the remainder of his men. Taking out an unusual looking pistol, he fired a shot at the retreating enemy, striking James 'Jack' Potter in the leg and the bullet lodged itself there. The enemy soldiers retreated under heavy fire from the base's guards and the soldiers from the nearby bases in the area who were just beginning to arrive.

Gromgor stood up and ran as fast as he could to the Reality device Chamber and was at the door. Samgon, he could see, was beginning to glow a silvery green colour. Samgon had looked like someone in his mid 50's in this incarnation with Black hair and had a skinny but muscular build and he looked like a human but with his trademark green blotches that showed his Greenskin origins. Gromgor remembered what Samgon had told him about his childhood; early on in his childhood, Samgon and some of his brothers had been experimented upon to see if they could be made to look human and the experiments worked, mostly. In Samgon and most of the brothers, the experiments had triggered mutations that enabled them to have an ability to not just regenerate and heal themselves but also change their appearance. It was happening again now. Silvery-Green firework-like explosions were launched from Samgon's body damaging some of the vital equipment and a blinding light covered the Chamber and Gromgor was forced to turn away to prevent himself being blinded. More explosions happened and Gromgor heard the door's locks being disengaged.

At last the explosions died down and the blinding light disappeared, which meant Gromgor felt confident to turn around to see what had happened. Samgon now appeared to be in his mid to late teens, once again looking like a human and had sandy brown hair. He was now taller and had a somewhat stockier build. Gromgor attempted to open the door to ascertain what The Emperor's state was but even though both sets of locks had been disengaged, the door would not budge.

"Get the scientists and some door cutting teams down here now! We must attend to the Emperor and see what the damaged has caused." Gromgor ordered. He then turned to some of the soldiers, "Get the Generals back to the briefing room, I will handle the meeting myself." He then marched off and while he didn't say it, it was clear to those soldiers that he wanted to be amongst the first in the chamber.

The generals had all been brought back to the briefing room and were standing in front of Gromgor who was looking at them with stone-cold expression.

"Before we get started, I am now conducting this meeting. The Emperor was attacked but has survived. However he has been incapacitated. I will say this, all offensive proposals above Corps level will be suspended until The Emperor has recovered. I know one offensive has been approved. It is now to be postponed but may go ahead as soon as the go-ahead is given. Now I will hear proposals for future offensive actions or defensive actions." Gromgor stated. The next few hours were spent approving or denying various proposals for offensive and defensive actions.

There only a few proposals were left to be discussed when a soldier on the radio came through. "Lord Gromgor, the door cutting teams have finally got through. They await you to come and enter the room yourself."

"Generals, this meeting is concluded. Myself or the Emperor will discuss the remaining proposals at a later date." Gromgor announced before walking away.

Gromgor arrived at the Chamber and the door to it was opened. Gromgor walked through as it was opened and cautiously went up to Samgon. Gently rolling the Emperor over, he then called for a medical team to take the Emperor to a nearby hospital bed and for the scientists to begin examining the damage caused.

"Get the Emperor out of here, he needs to rest. Scientists, what's the damage to the Reality Device?" Gromgor asked.

"Severe." One of the scientists responded, "It appears to have merged two very similar realities with ours and furthermore, it has dragged those two realities from multiple points in their timelines."

"Meaning?" Gromgor queried.

"There are two realities in this one now. For each of them they'll be encountering their past and future and, if I am correct, they've merged more or less on top of one another so they'll be encountering their parallel selves." The Scientist explained.

"Interesting. So if I understand this correctly, they may have their big events in common but the details between them could be wildly different, correct?" Gromgor hypothesised, glancing between the damaged equipment and the Emperor.

"That could be a possibility, Lord Gromgor. A war may start and end the same way in those two realities or timelines but the build up, the battles within it and the aftermath of it may differ." The Scientist agreed.

Another Scientist spoke up, "Mind you, not every person or event that happens in one reality will always happen in the other. I'm fairly sure you know this lesson very well My Lord Gromgor?"

Gromgor thought back to over three and a half thousand years ago. Outer Heaven, His Black Zero Command and some of their allies and enemies had to work together in order to fight off a parallel reality's Outer Heaven and their puppet allies. However he shook his head and got back to the situation at hand. "Of course I do! Can the Device be fixed?"

The first Scientist spoke up, "It can but it will take time. In the meantime, I suggest we spread the functions of this device over other devices located throughout our great nation; it will temporarily pause any more mergers with other realities."

"Do so. You may have all the resources you need for your task and I will beef up the security 'ere in order to make sure no more accidents can happen." Gromgor told the scientists who all nodded and understood that until their Emperor had fully recovered, all requests were to go through him.

Sometime later, after having rested by Samgon's bedside with the rest of the people in the room being either Samgon's doctors and nurses or his lovers and loyal female servants, Gromgor left to go outside the base's interior where over 80 prisoners were gathered, surrounded by soldiers from Samgon's private Army, the SG.

"These all the prisoners captured earlier?" Gromgor asked an SG colonel .

"Yes sir, we counted eighty-seven prisoners. What are we to do with them?" The SG Colonel responded.

Gromgor spotted a small number of females amongst the prisoners. "How many female soldiers did you capture?"

"Sixteen sir. I thought owing to the absolutely despicable behaviour of all of them that none were to be spared of whatever fate we were to give them."

"No! Female prisoners are valuable to the war effort, no matter what actions they have done or how treacherous they were performed." Gromgor saw a small, blonde female and a somewhat taller red haired female and estimated that both of them were no older than 19. They did not appear to have any physical defects and Gromgor knew Samgon would consider them attractive so Gromgor pointed to them. "Bring those two to me!"

The pair were dragged to him by several SG soldiers and were thrown to the ground. Gromgor grinned sinisterly at them and looked down where he saw small puddles of a yellow liquid. "He will enjoy you immensely when he recovers, you will not be allowed to remove your clothing to clean yourselves, and in fact you won't be allowed to clean yourselves. Your actions have seen to that, be lucky we haven't removed your clothes already and removed what little dignity or honour you have left in front of your comrades." He taunted them, smelling the fear within them. He then gestured for them to be dragged behind him by some of the SG guards then turned one of the male prisoners and stared maliciously at him.

"I think this punishment will fit the crime. Since you and your comrades didn't have the balls to face our Emperor on the battlefield, your balls will be removed from you." Gromgor said, his dark sense of humour showing on his face.

The prisoner struggled with his captors but he was dragged to Gromgor who drew a dagger with jagged edges. A guard grabbed the prisoner's balls and penis while another guard restrained him. Deciding to be very cruel, he sliced off the prisoner's penis before removing his balls and then deeply cutting into the skin on his face. Then, just for his amusement, he went to one of the female prisoners who hadn't been separated from the group and forced the penis into her mouth. Then, Gromgor forced two prisoners to each eat a testicle of the tortured prisoner. The two prisoners began choking on the testicles and barely managed to get through that ordeal although the tortured prisoner had died and his blood sprayed over the entire group of prisoners like a hose.

"I've decided on the male prisoners fates. Go through them and find the ten with the most potential. The next twenty with the most potential shall be taken to the conversion chambers and turned into one of our kind or something approximating to one of us. The rest of the male prisoners are to be executed, which I will commence personally once they have been sorted through and they are not to be shot like soldiers but are to be executed like common criminals and traitors. I will execute three prisoners by beheading them and gutting them. The female prisoners, excluding the Emperor's 'presents', are to be taken to the breeding centres." Gromgor said to the guards and soldiers without allowing any of the prisoners to overhear him, also adding, "Set up a gallows and use meat hooks and piano wire for the rest of the executions. Make sure it is filmed for the benefit of our Emperor; I am sure he would like to see these dogs' punishments."

Gromgor left to go and briefly see Samgon before selecting a cleaver and a butcher's knife and returned to the gathered guards and prisoners. All the female prisoners, except those he designated as presents for the Emperor, and the male prisoners designated to be 'recruited' had been taken away. Raising the cleaver, he gestured for 3 of the remaining prisoners to be brought before him and to make sure the cameras were filming. One by one, he lowered the heads of the 3 prisoners, who were now kneeling before him, and began hacking away at their necks, their blood spraying all over his dark-green skin. He was feeling very proud of the way he hacked at the necks of the prisoners and beheaded them, looking at the way the flesh and bone were flapping around or falling off in the wind. He then gutted the three dead prisoners, cleanly cutting through the chest and stomach and began removing the organs held within the body and savagely mauling the removed organs. When he finally finished, he put one of his fingers in the blood and licked it clean, savouring the taste of the blood. Looking up, Gromgor saw the remaining condemned prisoners ready to be executed and turned to the SG colonel.

"Point the cameras towards them and execute them one by one, capture every detail. I will be taking the Emperor's presents to him now." Gromgor drawled and stalked off, grabbing the Emperor's presents and dragging them with him to the Emperor's bedside.

Seeing a general and one of the scientists from earlier as walked back through the interior of the secret base, he spoke to them on the way. "Scientist, find out the location of any newly materialised lands and pass them to Naval, Army and SG intelligence services. You must tell them that it's for me or the Emperor personally. As for you general, you must instruct all the strongholds to the north or west of us to dispatch units to hunt down the enemy that dared to attack our Emperor. If you find any collaborators working with them, they are to be hanged as traitors. This is a top priority at this moment. The enemy must be punished and harassed all the way to their lines. Just remember, this was a rogue attack, we have a victory no matter what."

Gromgor then continued to his destination, dragging the two female prisoners that were presents for Samgon with him and not giving any time for the general and the scientist to respond to his orders.

It took about 5 weeks for the newly merged realities to be found by which time the enemy and Harry Potter in particular had already located them and began sending diplomatic delegations to the newly appeared governments from those newly merged realities. Samgon had, by then, recovered somewhat and went to offer a form of peace deal while posing as a messenger of himself, having arrived 8 weeks after the incident and shortly after Harry Potter by less than a day.

It became clear to Gromgor, who had been monitoring events after James 'Jack' Potter's attack that no one was aware of the unauthorised attack. He intended to send the execution tapes and the CCTV footage of the attack to James 'Jack' Potter, Harry Potter and the allies at the best moment, so he could damage allied morale.

Author notes- The SG are Emperor Samgon's personal private elite Army within Outer Heaven. They are roughly based on Paramilitary organisations and private Armies of the early to mid 20th Century, notably those that existed in Germany between the end of the First World War and the end of the Second World War.

Gromgor is one of the main characters in the first story of Orc Empire II. More Content for that story should come soon.

James 'Jack' Potter is one of the main Characters of Sins of the Father III and is also mentioned in two other stories that I've written. Sins of the Father III should hopefully have its next chapter completed soon, barring any mental block I may have with it.

If you have trouble understanding the events of the story, don't hesitate to let me know, I want to help people understand it anyway I can. Just be warned that my explanations can sometimes be very longwinded and cause more confusion than what's been presented.

And Finally, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Please review.


	5. 501st vs 501st

_A/N. This is a campaign chapter, albeit with more dialogue and character interactions than other campaign chapters in this story and others._

**501****st**** vs 501****st ****\- Operation Night Watch **

**September 19****th**** – 27****th** **Era 6- y4578**

A few weeks after Operation Surge officially ended and the latest offensive against Outer Heaven's forces ended in failure, The 501st Legion was tasked with holding the line against their counterparts from Outer Heaven. The constant sniper and shelling made things miserable for the men of the 501st who wanted an enemy who they would be able to fire back against.

"What's going on the other side boys?" Captain Rex (A2) asked his men. He had been having an uneasy feeling ever since the failure of the last offensive against Outer Heaven's defensive lines.

"Nothing we can see Sir. They've been keeping their eyes on us just as we've been keeping our eyes on them" Said one of his men.

"Just the occasional sniper shot as well, keeping us on our toes." Another trooper said.

"Well, keep your eyes peeled. I don't want our lines being overrun." Rex (A2) said.

A short while later, the worst was realised and a massive bombardment of the 501st Legion's lines was taking place. As the 501st Legion had multiple versions of it in existence at once, it had been decided to combine them all into one reinforced corps size formation and Harry Potter's WSF forces provided a few specialist formations to bolster its defences. They were however under bombardment by all the artillery of 2 Panzer and 2 Infantry Corps from Outer Heaven's 501st Legion which was more like a heavily reinforced army. Even before the Bombardment ended, the troops of Outer Heaven began pouring towards the enemy 501st Legion, determined to conquer as much territory as possible before enemy reinforcements arrived.

"Stand fast my brothers, they must not get through." Rex (A2) told his brothers, beginning to fire through the smoke. The Clone and Storm Troopers were following the example of Rex (A2) and firing at the enemy who was finally emerging from the smoke. The Greenskins had no intention of letting the enemy cut them down in the open, so they rushed across the open city streets as fast to get into close quarter combat with the Clone and Storm Troopers. As this was happening, Rex (A2) and the other front line commanders were trying to desperately call for reinforcements.

For several hours, the Clone and Storm Troopers held out against overwhelming odds before they had to retreat. Once the line began buckling, Panzers and half track mounted panzergrenadiers began biting at the heels of the retreating opposing 501st Legion, whom the Greenskins held some respect for but not much.

"Where are our reinforcements?" Rex (B3) asked as his troops linked up with those of Rex (A2)

"They're coming but they're not coming yet." Rex (A2) replied.

"What do you mean 'They're not coming yet'?" Rex (B3)angrily asked.

"They weren't expecting an attack by Outer Heaven's forces for a few weeks. They were resting when the call came through. They anticipated that they'll begin moving in a few hours."

"Great! We'll just get overrun while they take their sweet time, shall we?" Rex (B3) replied with angry sarcasm.

Every couple of hours, the Rexs and the 501st Legion would turn and face their enemy, trying to slow them down but the Greenskins were relentless. Strongpoints were wiped out and the Greenskins, in an attempt to slow down the fleeing Clone and Storm Troopers, began bracketing suspected routes of retreat.

Eventually, the 501st Legion were joined by their reinforcements and tried forming a new defensive line which came under immediate attack from the 501st Legion of Outer Heaven. The WSF dispatched additional reinforcements to hold the line and begin counterattacks and the unified army likewise began sending reinforcements to bolster the line further. For the best part of the next two days, the 501st Legion no longer attempted to stand fast and instead began trading space for time and the Greenskins had found themselves in a salient with enemy reinforcements beginning to pour against it from all sides of it.

The Greenskin plan had been to create a salient from which future offensives could be launched but soon realised their own plan was working against them. The plan called for them to gradually smash the enemy piece by piece as enemy reinforcements were drawn in but now they realised that they were the ones being drawn into a dangerous situation. When the enemy retreated further, the forces of Outer Heaven remained in position, fortifying themselves for the inevitable counterattack.

The following day, the counterattack began with the 501st Legion and WSF reinforcements stabbing away at the face of the salient. Other forces from the former Empire, Separatist, Rebel and Clone Armies began trying to cut the salient at its neck. The Salient was about 10 kilometers wide at its narrowest point but the allied armies were unable to exploit their tactical advantage in numbers and the Greenskins shot up all enemy tanks that got within range of their anti tank guns. Hundreds of tanks were wasted against the fully alert defenders who purposefully shot them up in such a way so that they could be retrieved and delivered to the rear areas. Over 120 M4 Sherman and 80 T-34 tanks as well as a dozen AT-TE walkers were captured in a day.

Eventually Outer Heaven's 501st Legion pulled the 2 Panzer and 2 Infantry Corps back to their start line. Having been at war since their creation and evolved since then, with practice also helping, the Greenskins were able to retreat to their start line within a single day. The 501st Legion and their reinforcements were unaware of the withdrawal and hastily caught up to the enemy 501st.

Making minor gains against Outer Heaven's defensive line, the 501stLegion's attacks quickly fizzled out. Counterattacks by a few Panzer Divisions meant that the minor gains made by the 501st Legion were cancelled out and the lines returned to where they were before the start of Outer Heaven's attack.

With the line now restored, the Rexs and a number of other 501st Legion commanders were summoned for a meeting with high command at 500 .

"That was a close call Rex, all of you, what happened?" Anakin (A3) asked.

"We were keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of activity. We didn't see anything unusual so we continued our routine when suddenly an Artillery barrage came down hard on our positions. We only just managed to begin firing back when Outer Heaven's forces descended on our positions. We fought as hard as we could but there was too many." Rex (A2) reported.

"Captains and Commanders, I will say you did a good job given the circumstances. Be aware, however, that was just a spoiling attack." Harry spoke up.

"What do you mean, Commander Potter?" Rex (A2) asked.

"I've told all of you not to call me Commander, just call me Harry or Mr Potter if you want. Anyway, turns out they were trying to create more than a few salients so they could have jumping off points for when they next launch a major offensive. They failed as they realised they had pushed too far beyond their original objectives in their haste to try and destroy you and your brothers." Harry explained

"So they had succeeded but because they were overly enthusiastic, they made themselves vulnerable?" Rex (A2) asked.

"In essence, that is correct. However I believe they misread the situation and withdrew before they could find out whether they had in fact made themselves vulnerable." Harry said.

"So, in other words, they panicked, right?" Anakin (A3) assumed.

"Pretty much. They may have suffered higher casualties for holding the salient but I reckon they could've held it." Harry confirmed for Anakin.

"So now what?" Rex (A2) asked.

"We wait for the main event." Harry said ominously, knowing that Outer Heaven weren't finished with their attacks yet.

In the distance, both sides artillery struck the other side's forces, trying to soften the other side up for the coming battles yet to come.

_A/N. Please Review. I may come back to this chapter at some point. In the meantime I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter._


End file.
